


A Quiet Sunday Morning

by JoJoStories



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoStories/pseuds/JoJoStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now here they were, lying in bed 3 years later, holding on to each other a quiet sunday morning and Connor finally dared himself to acknowledge the thought he had been pushing away for the last 8 months.<br/>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> theaestheticbooknerd.tumblr.com
> 
> Be aware!  
> There might be some grammar mistakes, that I haven't had the time to correct yet.

Oliver awoke abruptly, by Connor's startling scream. The first thing he noticed was the sun that spread trough the unfolded blinds. He really should have closed them last night. But they had both been to tired to care, because of Connor's sister's birthday. It had been a great night, with just a little to much alcohol on his part. Connor had also taken the liberty to drink a little since it was her birthday but clearly not as much as Oliver.

They had thanked her, and her friends, for a great night and called a cab, since he was a bit tipsy. Oliver did not remember much of the cab ride home, but he had a slight recollection of Connor pushing him in to the car while holding his arm around him to support him, just the memory of it made him shudder. He had to stop drinking.

When they arrived home, Oliver remembered being led to bed and stripped off before he went straight to sleep. Connor seems to have fallen asleep himself since he now was right next to him in the bed.

”Seriously, Oliver get it off me!” Connor cried, while slowly backing up to the bed post with a panicked expression on his face. Oliver was confused before his gaze rested on the creature on Connor´s leg.

”Seriously Connor, it´s just a spider” he cried before getting out of bed to move towards the kitchen. Connor ,not really following, panicked even more.

”Hey, where are you going, you can´t just leave me here?”

”Relax, I'm getting a glass so that I can throw out the spider”

”Why? Can´t you just kill it?”

”Kill an innocent spider? No of course not.”

Even though it had been a long time ago, Connor still felt that anxious feeling in his stomach as weak, dark memories made themselves apparent. Luckily for Connor, Oliver could not see his change of appearance, since he now was out of sight. He rested his head against the bed post and looked up towards the ceiling. _Just breathe Connor, you survived, you got away…you all did thanks to Keating._

As Oliver made his way back into the bedroom, Connor could feel his anxiety seep out of the window, a warm, domestic feeling took it´s place.

”Okay, stay still can you do that?”

”I can try” Connor said with a smirk that Oliver tried not to find amusing. Instead Oliver focused on the spider and he slowly put the glass on Connor´s leg before shoving in the paper under it. With the spider now trapped, he went to the window and threw it out.

”See, you survived” he said with a small smile before returning to the kitchen. Connor stayed in bed and listened as Oliver began to clatter in the kitchen. He hadn´t realized that his mind was somewhere else until Oliver stopped the clattering.

”What?” he called and frowned a little.

”I said, you really should get out of bed, it´s 10.30 am.”

”So what? It´s sunday, come back to bed”

Oliver stuck his head in the bedroom. He seemed to be thinking before replying,

”Then who is going to make breakfast?”

”I'm not hungry, and it´s almost lunch, can´t we just order takeout in an hour?” Connor whined and Oliver smiled a little at his laziness. He could feel himself giving in to Connor´s puppy eyes.

”Fine, but then we ARE going to clean this apartment. Have you seen what it looks like? I just saw dust rats over my entire kitchen floor.” he cried and automatically squinted his eyes, which made him look adorable to Connor, who smiled and waved him over.

”Yeah we will, now come on, get over here!” he exclaimed and moved the covers.  
Oliver suddenly seemed shy but he made his way to the bed and carefully laid down next to Connor, who pulled the covers over both of them. The minutes that passed were filled with complete silence.

They occasionally brushed their arms against each other, which stole some smiles from both of them. Suddenly Connor threw his arm around Oliver, making Oliver gently fall to his back, and rested his head on Olivers chest. Oliver responded by putting his other arm around Connor´s back, trapping them together. The two men laid there with their breaths filling the air. Connor´s mind started to wander.

He began to walk down the memory lane and thanked himself for spotting Oliver in that bar all those years ago. Oliver had filled a void Connor never knew he had, but that in reality had been there all along. He was everything that Connor didn’t deserve but everything he needed and wanted. He still remember how his smile crept up on him the first time Oliver had told him that he loved him. It had been a late night just like last night, but Connor had not been drinking. Only Oliver had and they were not even boyfriends yet, but that hadn´t stopped a drunk Oliver from trying to get something more out of the night. But Connor had stood against the force. He had stood against the will to just let Oliver drag him down with him and make him forget about everything. About Keating, about the murder, and Paxton, and the cheating, and the lies, as well as the fake drug problem. It had took all of Connor´s strength to part from that goodnight kiss and walk away. So he was euphoric, to say the least, when he heard those words uttered from Olivers mouth. It made him hopeful, maybe they had a chance, maybe this dark place would thin out with time and be replaced with light, maybe they would actually get away with the murder of Sam Keating. Connor remember thinking that the day all of this were over, would be they day he finally admitted it to himself. Admitted that he was hopelessly in love with Oliver Hampton, the dorky IT guy he first hooked up with to get information, but who turned out to be his savior. Admitted that maybe, he did do boyfriends after all and maybe he wanted to do the crosswords and change their relationship statuses on Facebook. Now here they were, lying in bed 3 years later, holding on to each other a quiet sunday morning and Connor finally dared himself to acknowledge the thought he had been pushing away for the last 8 months. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ The thought of it didn't freak him out, although saying it out loud to Oliver did. That´s why Connor suddenly froze his movements that morning, when Oliver´s voice made itself visible.

”Wha…what did you just say?” His voice was a higher octave than usual. Connor panicked, he had not meant to think out loud and now Oliver knew. He knew and Connor was not ready for this or maybe he was? Maybe this actually was the moment he had been looking for, that precise moment when he finally could close the door to all the bad things in his past and move on.

He could feel Oliver move to sit up so he followed. But he didn´t have the guts to look into his eyes, Connor settled for staring down at the patterned covers. When he had gathered enough courage, he let his gaze wander up to meet the other mans eyes. Olivers expression was stunned with traces of hope, in that moment Connor knew that he couldn't deny what he had said because of his own fears.  
”Oliver, I….I want to spend the rest of my life with you” he said and swallowed, never taking his eyes of Oliver, who's smile started to grow.

”You do?.. I mean….really?, because that is what I want too, I mean not spend the rest of my life with me, but with you…..yeah” Olivers dopey smile was contagious and Connor found himself smiling just as big in just a matter of seconds.

”Okay, good” Connor´s heart was thumping faster in his chest. The thumping did not stop as Oliver leaned forward to kiss him. Connor melted into the kiss and put his arms around Oliver to bring him closer. Soon they were both lying down, with Connor leaning over Oliver. When they broke apart for air, Oliver spoke again.

”Oh , and I am hopelessly in love with you too.” he said and Connor could sense a smirk spreading on Oliver lips, as the panic seeped trough his veins. Had Oliver heard that too? How long had he been thinking out loud? Connor never really had any time to ask, because before he knew it Oliver climbed out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

”And I told you that crosswords aren´t so bad after all, I mean there are so many of them and some of them are really a challenge. But to finish one and realize that you actually figured it out, that feeling is the best….” he said but stopped quickly and Connor figured that Oliver must have realized how dorky and adorable he had sounded.

”Anyway…” Oliver continued, ” What do we want for lunch? There is….some leftovers from …I think last thursday or do we have some….chicken?”

”Weren´t we about to order takeout?”

”Yeah, right I forgot….of course” Oliver said mostly to himself while closing the refrigerator. ”Yeah, right you do that and I am going to…”Connor sat at the edge of the bed, listening to Oliver´s rambling. while getting dressed before he stood up to reach for his phone.

He thought to himself, _I really could stay here for the rest of my life_. Being in this apartment, listening to Oliver´s distant, distressed voice as morning transformed into noon and the sunlight continued to shine through their bedroom window.


End file.
